Templates
Templates are special powersets that push you beyond your mortal limits. These are enhancements that make your character stand out against the odds more than the average can. These are very deep and personal to your character and the skills created for it are up to you and the moderator to balance out. It is your chance to further personalize your character's skillset or round it out. 'How to get a Template' You must receive a HC approval to have a template as they aren't given out easily or often so keep that in mind when applying. For some you must be in certain factions and fulfill obligations in the faction as well. Others require epic storyline arcs to gain. Rather than forcing each character to fit into four or five pre-set templates, this new system allows players to customize their when they first gain it. It also eliminates the unfair advantage Enhanced, Mystic, etc. had of not requiring multiple SLs to grow or upgrade the template. All templates begin with a Rank of 1 and, when certain requirements are met the Template "grows" or "upgrades" causing the stats rise across the board by the original amount. Each template gets 16 points to apply to their template, with a point in each area counting as such: 1 Point = +200 HP OR +20 MP OR +20 ATK OR +20 M.ATK OR +20 DEF OR +20 M.DEF. So two points in HP would give a beginning bonus of +400. Two in ATK would be +40 ATK, etc. The caps for each template are as follows (keep in mind these are the MAX for each category, each player only gets 16 points to place into their template) There are five ranks per template, so you can get upto five times the original bonus of your template. So let's say Bri wants a Mystic Template, and her base stats are as such: +100 M.ATK; +50 M.DEF; +500 HP; +200 MP As her template powers up, it changes as follows: Rank 1) ' '+100 M.ATK; +50 M.DEF; +500 HP; +200 MP Rank 2) ' +200 M.ATK; +100 M.DEF; +1,000 HP; +400 MP '''Rank 3) ' +300 M.ATK; +150 M.DEF; +1,500 HP; +600 MP 'Rank 4) ' +400 M.ATK; +200 M.DEF; +2,000 HP; +800 MP Cyborg The Cyborg Template is available to anyone. This template means a TOTAL Cyborg change (Not just your arm, leg, etc. You have at least a 50% Cyborg Body Enhancement.). Unlike the other templates, Cyborg has no Magic Enhancement at all. Your MP goes to 0. Cyborg also has no defense against Electric based attacks. These deal x2 damage, regardless of any armor nulls. ONCE YOU BECOME A CYBORG, YOU CANNOT CHANGE TEMPLATES! '''Initial Cap: +1,600 HP // // +120 ATK// +40 M.DEF// +120 DEF Max Cap: +4,000 HP // +480 ATK// +160 M.DEF// +480 DEF Mako Mako is a special enhancement given to the men and women who join the ShinRa Company's SOLDIER Unit. This is an elite squad with one of the most powerful enhancements known to man to date. Mako enhances your physical strength, stanima, durability, senses, and speed. It is most noted for the high amount of vitality it adds to it's subject. This template requires membership of the ShinRa Company--however it is accessable by non-ShinRa members. However because it is not a professional enhancement by the testing ShinRa puts the subject to, you will only gain 3/4ths of the initial cap. If you leave the ShinRa Company, whatever SOLDIER Rank you are, that is what you will remain. IE. If you leave at SOLDIER 2nd, you will remain a SOLDIER 2nd Enhancement. Initial Cap: +1,000 HP // +40 MP// +100 ATK// +60 M.ATK// +100 DEF// +40 M.DEF Max Cap: ''' +4,000 HP // +160 MP// +400 ATK// +240 M.ATK// +400 DEF// +160 M.DEF Enhanced Enhanced Template, like Mystic, differs from person to person. Enhanced is a strong physical enhancement, increasing the person's physical attributes more than anything. That includes, but not limited to, physical strength, speed, endurance, and durability. The other enhancements are up to you (Within Reason, of course). A way to get enhanced could be through experiments, enlightment/awakening, falling in toxic waste--the possibilities are endless. '''Initial Cap: +800 HP // +80 MP// +80 ATK// +80 M.ATK// +60 DEF// +60 M.DEF Max Cap: ''' +3,200 HP// +320 MP// +400 ATK// +320 M.ATK// +240 DEF// +240 M.DEF Nano Machines Nano Template: Nano Machines aka 'Nanos', are microscopic machines inserted into the bloodstream, and enhances the body's overall performance especially in speed and sense. There are several variations of nanomachines. Please consult the message boards for further explanation. Unlike most templates, Nanomachines have a weakness against electricity. These bypass defenses regardless of nulls from armors. ONCE YOU GET NANO MACHINES, YOU CANNOT SWITCH TEMPLATES. '''Initial Cap: +800 HP// +60 MP //+40 ATK// +40 M.ATK// +80 DEF// +80 M.DEF// +5 Init. (Free) Max Cap: +3,200 HP// +240 MP// +160 ATK// +160 M.ATK// +320 DEF// +320 M.DEF// +20 Init. (Free) Mystic Mystic Template, like enhanced, differs from person-to-person. This is mostly a mana booster, making the person very powerful in the ways of Magic and Materia use. An example of an enhanced person could be a very powerful Black Mage, a High Summoner, or even a monk in tune with his or her Ki. The possibilities are endless, but the primary focus is upon that of Mana. The enhancements include, but not limited to--increased vitality, increased senses, powerful magic, and a strong connection with magic/materia. Initial Cap: +400 HP// +100 MP// +40 ATK// +120 M.ATK// +40 DEF// +100 M.DEF Max Cap: +1,600 HP// +400 MP// +160 ATK// +480 M.ATK// +160 DEF// +400 M.DEF Template Skills Templates gain a custom skill per Template Rank for the first three Ranks. ie; a 1st Rank SOLDIER (Mako 1/ SOLDIER 3rd) or Enhanced will have only one, while a Third Rank will have three custom skills. These custom skills are permanent and are cumulative, each skill moves on. These custom skills will have a SP cost associated to them depending on the skill. However, the skill should be of custom creation. Mystics and Cyborgs gain for the first four Ranks. Template Caps As for gaining ranks, there are three requirements A) Active B) '''Wait Based on Rank ( IE From Rank 1 to 2 is 2 months. From Rank 2 to 3 is 3 months. Etc.) '''C) Meet the Rank/Level Requirement Rank 1. 55 Rank 2. 60 Rank 3. 65 Rank 4. 70 Pre-Set Template Skills Can't think of a skill? These are some you can use if you desire--seperated by Template Type. CYBORG SYSTEM CLEANSE. Your systems sense something abnormal in you--and take quick measures to fix the problem. All Negative Status effects last only half as long. [ 35 SP ] MAKO FLYING SICKLE. Send a sickle shaped energy attack toward your enemies! 2d### +ATK, attacks all enemies. May be done twice a battle. SP NANO MACHINES SEEK & DESTROY. The Nanos lock your eyes in on a weak point in the opponent, and you attack it with furious precision! 1d### + ATK, Deals Double Damage SP